Serendipity
by Jille W.N
Summary: Rated T just in case. A story about Big Mac and Fluttershy.   Mac feels he's on top of the world after getting on Fluttershy's good side. But he'll soon be knocked when something No pony could see coming happens, leaving Ponyville in a panic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first one I've allowed to be seen. Please Review, even if you hate it. Chapter 2 coming soon_**

_Serendipity_

_Chapter 1-dumb luck_

Big MacIntosh finished his work as quickly as possible that morning. He usually took his time, and enjoyed being alone with his thoughts, but today was different.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this excited. He rushed to his room, stopping to talk to his little sister on the way.

"So today's-?" He bagan for the hundredth time.

"_Yes_, it's her birthday!" AJ replied, impatiently, as an estatic Pinkie Pie sat, jabbering on beside her.

"And it's-?"

"In the barn, _yes_! Twi's getting her now."

At this, Mac rushed up the stairs into his room.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO EXCITED SBOUT THIS" AJ called after him. "WE'VE HOSTED HER BIRTHDAY BEFORE!"

Mac shut his door and rolled hs eyes at his little sister. He pulled his gift out from under his bed. It was held in just a simple cardboard box, with holes poked all over, the best he could do without making a fuss. Still, he was sure Fluttershy would love it. He lifted the lid and checked on the contents: a sleeping baby fox. He had found it a couple days ago, while working in the feilds. He was sure its mother had been chased off by Winona.

It reminded him of Fluttershy, beautiful and innocent, but so shy. After giving it that comparison, he couldn't bare to leave it, unconsious and vulnerable, in the middle of the feild. He took it back to his room and fed it, but soon realized he couldn't keep it forever. His first idea was to march it over to Fluttershy's that instant. But he soon remembered the conversation he had had earlier with his sister.

"Big Mac!" AJ had called to him as they bucked trees.

"Yeah?" He asked, loading the apples into the cart.

"Fluttershy's birthday's comin' up..."

Mac had felt heat rise to his cheeks, the way it usually did when someone brought Fluttershy up. He knew the blush was unrecognizable through his red coat, but always feared they had somehow found out he fancied her.

"Eeyup?" He acknowledged, willing her to go on.

"Well, er.. we're throwing her a party... in the barn. And, we, Twilight and me, thought you should come. We thought she'd like it..."

Mac nearly froze. He'd never expected this. His mind immediatley jumped to the question of her liking him back.

"Eeyup..."

_Stay calm. _He reminded himself. _This could just be speculation. You don't really know anything, yet._

Still, his heart skipped a beat when he thought of the possibility. And, now, he had the perfect gift! He hadn't looked for it, he just found it by accident! He had looked down at the fox and smiled.

_Alright_. He thought. _This is either a sign, or one #!*% of a coincidence! _

He removed the plow and carefully placed the fox on his back, before trotting back to the house.

Now, it was finally time to present it to her! His chest swelled with pride as he anticipated her carefully placed the box in a wicker basket and made his way to the barn.

"Just in time" AJ whispered. "They're coming!"

Everypony got silent as they clearly heard Twilight's voice, followed by FlutterShy's mumbles, approaching the barn.

"I thought I mentioned AppleJack" Twilight was saying.

"No..." FlutterShy mumbled. " I.. uh.. you only said me and you. But AppleJack will only add to the fun..."

Light flooded into the barn as The two ponies pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE" the crowd yelled, just like every year.

"Oh!" Flutter yelped quietly, just like every year. "Um, you didn't have to... Th-thanks, guys!"

"It was no problem" Rarity laughed, giving her mane a toss.

Flutter's cheeks grew red and her eyes darted to the ground. "Uh, the decorations are really good..."

"Of course" Rariety tossed her mane with her other hoof.

"And... the food..."

"THANKYOU!" Pinkie shouted from behind the two, making FlutterShy jump. A couple ponies laughed, making Fluttershy's cheeks grow a deeper shade of red. She hated being the center of attention.

"Well, let's not just stand here." Pinkie chirped pushing Flutter to the gift table. "There's presents to be opened! Mine's pink!"

"Mine's green!" AJ chimed

"Sparkles!" squealed Rarity

Mac suddenly felt embarrassed of his cardboard box, sitting on the end of the table opposite of FlutterShy, the last to be opened.

Flutter got through the other presents too quickly, muttering an "ooh!" or "Really, you shouldn't have!" after each one. They were all so different from Mac's, A scrapbook from AJ, a reference guide from Twilight, butterfly combs from tried to convince himself that was good, but as she neared his present, he got more and more nervous, and wished for at least a bow to decorate it with.

Sudenly, just as she finished unwrapping the last gift before Mac's (a promise for an all-day trip to Cloudsdale, from Rainbow Dash), the cardboard box jumped.

"Oh?" she mumbled, a bit sheepish.

_Oh no!_ Mac thought _She won't like it! It's rabid! I'm just adding to her work load!_

She cautiously removed the lid.

"WAIT!"Mac called, but ir was too late, the lid was off, she was peering inside.

"Oh..." she sounded surprise, but not sad, nor happy.

Mac winced, expecting her to scream, or whine, or push it back and refuse to accept it.

"Oh!" She said again, her voice practically dripping with joy.

Mac opened one eye to see her snuggling the fox against her cheek

"It's _beautiful_! Who got this?"

Mac smiled and proudly raised his hoof.

Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, _where _did you find this _adorable _little fox!"

Mac look down and kicked the dirt. "In the feilds, looked abandonned and-" he wanted to say 'it reminded me of you.' but he stopped himself.

"It's gorgeous!" FlutterShy stepped forward and gently kissed his cheek, but her own cheeks immediatley grew red, and she retreated back to the table a couple steps away. "Th-Thankyou! I love her! You weren't even looking?"

Mac shook his head, "Just dumb luck, I guess."

"Dumb luck, huh? Then, I know what to name her! Serendipity!"

Rariety, Twilight, and Mac nodded, but everypony else looked confused.

"Erm, the faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident." Twilight Expounded. A couple ponies noddoed, but most still looked confused.

"Dumb luck."AppleJack explained.

"Aaaaaah..." the remaining ponies said in unison

_Yep, Serendipity,_ Mac thought happily, glancing up at the beautiful pegasus, cuddling her fox. _Seems like everythin' that happens 'tween us is 'dumb luck'. _

He smiled, remembering the warmth of her lips on his cheek. He didn't think the fox would make her happy enough to kiss him, but then again it may have just been the "dumb luck" that hadbeen shining its favor on him all week


	2. Chapter 2:The Chapter of Uh and Um

**_Author's Note: Sorry it was so late! Next Chapter will be up much sooner! Got drowned in homework at the last moment, you know how it is. Please review, even- no, especially- if you hate it!_**

Chapter 2- The Chapter of "Uh" and "Um"

As a long standing tradition, The Apple family always took a few days off after apple-buck season, which had ended, the day before. Mac chose to spend his time walking about the town, hoping for a chance to see FlutterShy. His first stop was Rarity's shop.

He stepped into the pink, frilly shop, and felt out-of-place. He was never too fond of Rarity's shop, but he thought it was best chance to find Flutter without running straight up to her cottage.

The bell over the door signaled his arrival.

"_Cooooooming!_" Rarity's voice sang from an unseen source.

_'Least she's in a good mood, _Mac told himself, E_ven if she thinks it's weird that I want to see Flutter, she won't let it bother her too much. _

Sure enough, Rarity emerged from the second floor beaming and humming softly. When she saw Mac, her smile widened.

"My, _my_! _We_ certainly did make a good show last night!"

Mac tilted his to the side, confused. Rarity rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, _the fox?_ Of course, you _must _remember!"

Mac gave a stiff nod, then looked down at the purple carpet.

"Well, dear, don't get _too _excited!" Rarity said sarcastically. "But, honestly, I wish _I'd _thought of that! But, I suppose _I _don't really need any extra points with FlutterShy" Rarity winked mischievously at him.

Mac's head snapped back up. His eyes were wide, his throat dry. He knew his blush would be noticeable if his coat were even a shade lighter.

_Oh thank Celestia for my coat!_ He thought, in the midst of his panic.

She knew. _She knew! _Oh, God! SHE KNEW!

_Who else knows!_ He wondered.

"I-uh..." He stuttered trying to find an excuse, a subject change,_ anything!_ "I er..."

Rarity rolled her eyes again "_Darling! _It's like you don't even trust me! I won't tell!"

Mac looked into her eyes, it seemed like she was telling the truth, but he wasn't that good at reading people, his youngest sister, Apple Bloom, was excellent at it, she could always tell when he was just making excuses not to help her, or play with her. It didn't really matter, though, Rarity already knew, so if she was going to tell, she was going to tell, there was nothing he could do but hope she wouldn't.

"_Promise_ you won't tell?" Mac asked trying to read her again.

Rarity sat back on her hind legs, place her right hoof over her heart, and raised her left one. "You have my word."

Mac nodded again, as Rarity stood and tossed mane, regaining her composure.

"Alright, you must have come for a reason. So, what do you need?"

Mac kicked at the ground, he had totally forgotten the point until just then. He felt his blush growing deeper as he choked out "I, erm, wanna know where FlutterShy is..."

Rarity smirked at him.

"What?" he asked nervously

"You're blushing!" Rarity squealed excitedly.

Mac look in the mirror on the outside of the changing room to his left. His cheeks were a shade darker than his coat. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was embarrassing.

"Where is she?" he asked again, trying to stay calm.

"I would check Twilight's, loverboy!" Rarity answered, still smirking at him.

He turned and quickly trotted out of the shop, mumbling a rushed "Thanks".

By the time he reached Twilight's, he was sure his blush was unnoticeable. He arrived at the library and knocked twice on the wooden door.

"Enter."Twilight answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

He could see why she would be, when he stepped into the library. The floor was littered with haphazard stacks of books. The shelves were almost empty. Spike was sticking a few books into the bottom shelves, and Twilight was levitatating some to their rightful places, but it was clear they had a day full of work ahead of them..

"Realphabetizing." Twilight informed impatiently. "_Someone, _and I'm not saying who, put the Fs before the Es-"

"They look alike!" Spike argued. "I was _tired_!"

"And the Gs in the place of the Qs."

"It was an _accident_!"

"So now we're just staring over completely, in case-"

"We didn't _have _to! I'm sure those were the only ones I messed up!"

Twilight rolled her eyes before turning to Mac.

"Not to be rude, but we're a little busy." She said as she levitated a few more books into place. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah..." Mac replied, ignoring the heat in his cheeks and deciding to cut to the chase. "Have you seen FlutterShy?"

"FlutterShy, FlutterShy..." Twilight mumbled thoughtfully as she levitated a few more books into place. "Nope, not today. Have you checked her cottage?"

"Erm.." Mac mumbled, embarrassed. He kicked the ground, his reasons for not being straightforward enough to go to her house in the first place seemed stupid now. "I-"

"Never mind" Twilight interrupted. She levitated a saddle bag over to Mac and rested it on the ground. "She left a few things at her party. I was going to run it over there later. Mind taking this if you're heading there now?"

"Eeyup." Mac assured, securing the bag on his back. "Thanks, anyway." he added as he left the library.

When Mac arrived, laughter was coming from FlutterShy's cottage. He assumed that Pinkie Pie must have been in there.

"Come in.." FlutterShy called in a voice most would consider too quiet to hear through a door.

Mac pushed the wooden door open and found that he was wrong about the cause of the giggling. A tan earth pony, with a dark brown mane worn in a single braid that hung over her left shoulder, tied loosely enough so that shorter strands had fallen out and were now framing her face perfectly, stood next FlutterShy. Her cutie mark was an extravagant purple an gold quill lying next to an equally ornate bottle of ink. He had never seen her before, but by the looks of her, she hadn't been doing or causing any giggling lately. She was shivering and practically cowering. Her orange eyes were fixed on the ground, determined not to make contact with Mac's eyes.

She mumbled something Mac didn't quite catch, but it ended with "leave", and walked quickly to the door, mumbling a quiet "'bye".

"That's Quiver." FlutterShy informed as soon as the earth pony was out of sight. "She's very shy. She just moved here from Manehattan. She's even louder and funnier than Pinkie Pie, once you get to know her. It just takes a while to get her that way."

Mac nodded, kicking the ground.

There was an awkward bit of silence before Mac remembered the bag on his back.

"You left a few things at your party." He said, unstrapping the bag.

"Oh, thank you!" FlutterShy answered, a bit too enthusiastically. She apparently realized this, as her cheeks began to glow a soft red.

Mac did his best not to smirk at her.

After all her things were put away Mac and FlutterShy stood silently in her den. After several minutes of the awkward urge to speak or leave that seems to arise in these situations, Mac began to do the latter.

"Well," he began, reluctantly. "I guess I should be-"

"Tea?" FlutterShy whispered.

"Huh?"

"_Tea?_" She said again, more clearly this time. "I mean, would you like some?"

Mac smiled, watching her gaze go from him, to the floor, back to him. "I'd love some."

Mac and FlutterShy sat sipping their tea, a purple concoction that tasted more like blueberry punch than tea, chatting idly.

"You know, she writes." FlutterShy brought up spontaneously.

"Huh?" Mac asked, looking up from his second cup of tea.

"Quiver," FlutterShy explained. "She writes. That's what her cutie mark means. She's gotten a work or two published..."

Mac nodded thoughtfully. "You wouldn't think so. I mean, she's so shy, you wouldn't think she'd let her thoughts go out to every pony."

FlutterShy nodded. "Maybe that's why she uses a pen name..."

Mac's ears perked. "Pen name? What is it?"

FlutterShy chewed her lower lip, thinking. "Something 'Airy'. Or, was it 'Berry'? I can't remember..."

Mac nodded stiffly. In a desperate attempt to save the conversation, he asked. "So, how's Serendipity?"

FlutterShy grinned. "_Wonderful. _Come see!" she led him the sofa and lifted a blanket that was obscuring the space beneath. Serendipity was curled up behind it, asleep.

"She's a very sweet little fox." FlutterShy informed. "Angel doesn't seem too fond of her, though" she nodded her head towards a pink recliner, which featured Angel, her pet rabbit, standing guard atop all his worldly possessions. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. Every once in a while his head would snap upwards, and he would stand at attention, but he always slipped back into his slouched, drowsy position.

Mac and FlutterShy stood like that for a while, watching the fox sleep and the bunny try to stay awake. It felt rather awkward and Mac felt the urge to leave or talk arise again, with a reluctance to do either. He was just about to ask FlutterShy if she had any of Quiver's books on hand, when FlutterShy spoke.

"Some of my friends have been saying some weird things" Her eyes were fixed on the floor, and her voice seemed to be laced with both reluctance and determination. "They said that- that you... like me" her cheeks began to glow a deep red. "And I- I just wanted to..." Her voice trailed off, reluctance had won over the determination, but she had gotten enough out to get the point across.

_You're being rejected. _His thoughts echoed._ You shouldn't have gotten in this deep. You should've just gone to the party and kept quiet. _

He attempted to imagine what would happen if he never found Serendipity. He would've come, just like every year, and kept to himself. He would've admired her from afar, just like always. He would've smiled as he watched her react to the most exciting gift, and wished he had given it. _No, _he corrected himself. _This was a step that had to be taken. I couldn't have bared to_ _keep quiet forever. And, if it had to happen, I'm glad it happened like this. I'm glad I made her happy, I'm glad we got to talk. I'm ready to move on. _

Mac kicked the ground and nodded slowly "It's true." he murmured

FlutterShy's head snapped up. "I- I thought they were just agging me on." She stuttered as her blush grew a more violent shade of red "I thought they were just trying to get me to admit what they already knew."

Mac's heart skipped a beat. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"I-I never would've guessed..." FlutterShy stepped closer and layed anothe soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled her head away quickly and looked at the ground, as though she were afraid of the possible repercussion.

"I guess what I'm trying to say..." She said after a moment of hesitation, but she never got further. Determination had gotten her this far, but her shyness had pulled her back.

Mac stepped forward and nuzzled her softly. "I know exactly what you're trying to say"


End file.
